


Meeting Luka (Lukanette Week)

by Scribbling Mama (melgibson87)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adult Luka Couffaine, Adult Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blush - Freeform, Confession, Diary/Journal, F/M, Family, Fluff and Angst, Future, Ice Skating, Luka's a ghost, Lukanette Week, Marinette sees ghosts, Music, POV Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Romance, ghost story, miraculous - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-13 08:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17484968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melgibson87/pseuds/Scribbling%20Mama
Summary: Luka is a ghost stuck in limbo, wandering the streets of New York City. He doesn't have any attachments or restrictions, free to roam, or he did until he hears a familiar song playing from Marinette's apartment. Now, he can't travel further than twenty feet from her at any given time.Marinette is a young designer with an internship at Gabriel's New York fashion house. She's alone in the large city, but she doesn't mind being alone because her designs take up most of her time. Plus, she has a secret gift she'd like to keep under wraps since it's not something she can share with just anyone. She can see ghosts and interact with them.When Luka shows up in her apartment one evening, she's more than a little startled, but she's willing to help, too, in getting him where he belongs. She just didn't count on her feelings growing for the handsome ghost or the inkling they might know each other based on his attaching to her.





	1. New Roommate

**Author's Note:**

> This story is written for Lukanette Week. It's a first for me on a few fronts. This is my first attempt at a ghost story and it'll be tackled in a new story format (aka diary entries). I wanted to try both out for a while and found this to be the perfect week for that. 
> 
> We'll see how it goes.
> 
> FYI: Luke and Luka are the same person. He just doesn't recall his name correctly, but it'll be fixed before the story is over as new information is revealed and his memories come back to him.

 

Dear Diary,

Something major just happened.

Weird and major. Otherworldly weird and major.

I wish I was kidding. Why can’t Alya be here with me? She knows how to handle this better than I do. It might be my gift or curse or whatever, but she lives for these events more than I do.

I have a ghost roommate.

Yes, that’s correct. My new roommate is a ghost.

His name’s Luke. That’s what he thinks it is anyway. He doesn’t really recall any of his memories, but he knows his name is Luke or some variation of this.

How did I get a ghost roommate? You ask.

It wasn’t like I put an ad in the paper.

Oh, no, he heard some music I’d been playing. Music he heard from four stories below. I know I like it loud, but that seems a bit excessive.

He said it called to him. One moment, he was on the street. The next, he was standing in my apartment, scaring the crap out of me.

He tried to apologize. In fact, he was very sweet about it, looking downright distraught in how he’d ended up in my apartment. He even tried to leave, racing toward the door but he didn’t get far.

I saw it. I actually saw the barrier some ghosts have told me about in the past. It was a bright reddish-brown wall that made a crackling sound when he touched it. It lasted all of a second before it flung him back into the middle of the apartment.

He looked as dazed as I felt.

He’d never attached to anything before or at least he couldn’t recall being attached to anything before. He’s been freely roaming much of the city for as long as he’s been a ghost. He’s not sure of how long he’s been stuck like this, but he knows it’s been a while.

He’s attached now. To me.

I don’t know how that’s possible. I haven’t met Luke before. I don’t think I have. I feel like I’d remember him if I had. He is rather handsome despite being a ghost, but I still don’t recall him from my past.

Why would he attach to me?

Oh, I could really use Alya right now, but no, I had to move across an entire ocean, thousands of miles away from my best friend. Maybe I can Skype with her later. Oh, I sincerely hope so.

For now, I guess I have a roommate who loves Nino’s songs as much as I do.

Maybe it won’t be so bad. Maybe I can help him.

After all, if I’m gifted or cursed with seeing ghosts, maybe I can put it to good use. Maybe I can help him move on or whatever he supposed to do.

It’s worth a shot, right?

-Marinette


	2. Growing Closer

 

Dear Diary,

Today marks two weeks that Luke came into my life. Two long, interesting weeks.

I never thought I would enjoy living with a guy or a ghost, but Luke has been a fairly ideal roommate despite falling into both categories. For one, he doesn’t leave behind messes for me to clean up, much like I’ve seen and heard from some of my friends with live-in boyfriends. For another, he respects my boundaries, doing his best to give me privacy whenever I ask for it.

Sometimes, I don’t even have to ask. It’s rather eerie how well he can read me at times.

I asked him about it one evening, but he couldn’t recall what gift he possesses to help in discerning others’ needs. I’m not the only one, it seems, he can read. Weird, right? Possibly useful, too.

The more I can learn about him and his life before becoming a ghost, the more likely we can help him get wherever he needs to go.

Though, I must admit I’ll miss him if it turns out he has to move on.

He’s almost like family. Like a brother I didn’t know I wanted until recently.

Well, maybe not a brother, but someone who’s quickly becoming quite dear to me.

I asked him about his family. Someone has to be missing him. He’s too wonderful not to have someone worrying about him.

He couldn’t tell me anything. He’s not sure if he remembers his family, his memories still a bit blurry. He feels sure he has some type of family, but he can’t picture them.

How sad is that? My heart breaks for him. I can’t imagine not remembering my parents or any of my friends. I miss them so terribly being so far away, but to not remember them must be miserable.

He says he’s better with music, but he’s not sure why that is.

It’s the song that brought him to me. One that I play every night for him. He swears it helps him remember small details though he’s missing the larger picture. So, I’ll keep playing it for now.

Hmm, maybe I should ask Nino where he got the song when I call him next time. There’s something familiar about it, a memory tickling at the edges but I can’t place it. I feel like maybe it’s the key to this whole mess with Luke and his identity, but I can’t be sure.

All I know is it puts a rare smile on his face, one that only comes out when he hears that song.

He closes his eyes and his hands move like he’s strumming a guitar, his fingers soft and full of their own memories.

It’s too bad he can’t hold anything. I’d love to test my theory. I’m so sure he’s a musician with the way he talks about music and heart songs. It’s rather sweet how passionate he becomes during these moments.

He says he can hear mine, but he can’t do it justice without a guitar. He told me he’d love to play it for me if we ever figure out how to help him. Though, I do wonder how he’ll play it for me if it turns out he’s supposed to move on.

I didn’t mention it, but I can’t help wondering about the what-ifs with Luke. Am I truly ready for their answers or am I hoping to avoid them a while longer?

Ugh, I don’t know. I hate not knowing.

I guess I still have time since we don’t have any clear answers yet. It’s probably for the best. I’m not ready to say goodbye to him. I ~~need,~~ want more time with him.

Am I falling for a ghost? Is that possible? Oh, geez, I might be in trouble here.

-Marinette


	3. Written Confession

 

Dear Diary,

I’m growing quite concerned about Luke. He hasn’t moved much since last night. He’s almost broody in the way he stares at one of my photo albums.

He swears he’s fine each time I ask, but I’m not so sure. If he was fine, he wouldn’t be sitting like he’s been. He would be smiling and teasing me, not sitting there lost in thought. His mouth hasn’t changed from the frown he’s been wearing since last night.

I’m really trying to remember what it was about that album that caught his attention. Nothing’s coming to me, either. It’d been one from my days at lycée.  All it has are pictures my parents had taken of my friends and me at various events and stuff like that. Nothing that should interest him though we’ve learned he’s fluent in French.

It’s a clue. A small one at least.

It still doesn’t answer why he’d be so focused on that album. We looked through the others I brought with me with less reaction from him. In fact, he’d been all smiles and teasing as he saw some rather embarrassing photos from my younger days. He’d loved seeing me so young. He said it reminded him of his own childhood.

That had brought on his first bout of quietness. Could it be he’s starting to remember? Is it possible?

Then, why did those photos of my friends cause him to turn so sour and broody? Did he recognize someone in them? Could we know each other or have a possible friend in common? Is that possible?

I’m so confused, diary.

I guess it’s possible. We don’t know how long he’s been in New York, but he doesn’t have the same mannerisms as I’ve witnessed from other Americans here. I guess maybe he’d been just as new as I am now.

Where did he come from?

We’ve already determined he’s not American, definitely not a New Yorker. He speaks French, but we’re not certain he’s from France. It’s possible, right?

I feel like we might be getting closer to learning who he is. One step at a time.

I just wish I wasn’t feeling like I’m going to lose when we do. He’s become one of my closest friends here. Yes, he’s a ghost, but he’s also really sweet. He makes my heart beat funny whenever he’s near me. I know I can’t feel him, but there are times when it feels almost like I can.

Diary, I think I might be falling for him.

What am I going to do? This can’t work, can it? Of course, it can’t. He’s a ghost, who’ll leave me. He’ll have to one day. I know it, but it doesn’t lessen the pain in my heart. I don’t want him to go.

Part of me hopes he feels the same way, but I can’t ask that of him. I can’t ask he share the same pain I have when the time does come and he leaves. It wouldn’t be fair to him. I can’t ask him to stay if he’s meant to move on. I can’t, no I won’t, make him choose. This isn’t some weird fairy tale.

No, I’m just going to enjoy the time I have left with him. No matter how long that is.

He’s worth it.

-Marinette


	4. He Remembers

 

Dear Diary,

He remembers. He knows who he is, where he’s from, his family, and everything else. His name is Luka, not Luke. We were so close. Luka fits better though I think I might miss calling him Luke.

He’s from Paris like me. Can you believe it? His sister is actually an old classmate. Funny, after he remembered that, I recalled the few brief times we had met. He’d been really cute. Still is, honestly, but he’d been so quiet like Juleka that I hadn’t really bothered to push toward knowing him. I wish I had, but I’d been so sure about my old crush. Maybe things could’ve been different if I had.

I’m digressing.

He remembers it all. Well, almost all of it. He still isn’t sure what happened to make him a ghost or where his body might be. He’s been roaming New York City for almost two years.

Two years, diary!

He had to be so lonely during that time. I can’t even imagine being stuck as a ghost for two years.

He plays it off like it’s not a big deal, but I know better. There’s a sadness in his eyes that I wonder if he’ll ever truly heal.

His family has been missing him for two years. Poor Juleka. Oh, his mother must be heartbroken.

Poor Luka.

Once we found out the rest, I promised to notify Juleka and his mother. They’ve been so worried since his disappearance. I have to make this right for them and for Luka. They all deserve some kind of closure, whatever that might be.

We’re going tomorrow to where he’d been staying before whatever happened to him. Maybe we can find some clues there that will lead us on the right track. I’ve already called in sick to work. This is too important not to work out as soon as possible.

Luka insisted I didn’t do that, but I know myself. I wouldn’t be able to focus at work if I went. I’d be too worried about him. He doesn’t have to do this alone, not anymore.

Oh, diary, I know I’m going to lose him soon. I can feel it.

Our time together has been more than miraculous, but it’s coming to an end.

I’m not ready, but I swore I’d let him go, let him move on. That’s what I’m going to do.

He called me his sweet angel last night.

I wish I was feeling angelic, but I’m finding myself with desires that aren’t the least bit so. I want to be selfish, diary. I want so many things with him. I want to be able to hold his hand, touch his cheek, hear him play a guitar. I want to go on a date and whisper what I still can’t say to him. I want to tell him that I love him.

I love him, diary. I know that now. I fell hard and fast for my friendly, sweet ghost.

I don’t have the courage to tell him. I can’t.

That stupid promise I made is going to break my heart, but I won’t break it. I swear, diary, I’m not going to break it.

But I really want to.

-Marinette


	5. The Rink Incident

 

Dear Diary,

Luka’s gone. He’s really gone.

I don’t know what I’m going to do.

We’d gone to see his old apartment and retrace his steps that last day. At least, we were going to try, but we got waylaid by ice skaters.

Oh, they were beautiful, gliding across the ice as if they’d spent their whole lives there.

Luka had pulled me toward them, his smile more than encouraging to try on a pair of skates. Oh, I haven’t gone ice skating in so long, not since that day with Adrien and Kagami. That had been horribly awkward back then, but today wasn’t. It felt right. It felt wonderful, perfect.

That’s what it was. Perfect.

Well, almost perfect.

Luka ‘skated’ next to me though he couldn’t hold my hand. Something I’ve learned we both have wanted for a while. He wants to be human, diary. He wants to stay with me. He says he loves me. He loves me. I can’t even describe the way my heart still pounds at hearing those wonderful words.

Oh, I love him, diary. I really do.

It broke my heart when his hand reached out and passed right through mine. I don’t know what either of us expected. Maybe we were hoping for that fairy tale ending. You know, the one where love conquers all, allowing Luka to come back to me.

He didn’t come back. No, he disappeared.

He was with me one moment on the ice, laughing and teasing me as we skated together. The next, he’s across the park and standing in the path of a runaway horse and carriage. He wasn’t alone, either. He was protecting someone, pushing them out of the way at the last moment.

I saw him get hit by the carriage and roll down the path. I couldn’t get to him fast enough, forgetting the skates I wore until I fell to my knees in the grass. He wasn’t moving. He didn’t even look like he was breathing.

I thought my heart died at that moment. I might’ve cried his name, but I’m not sure.

The scene disappeared in the next instant, Luka’s body fading into nothing as his ghost returned to my side.

I couldn’t breathe. I swear, diary, that I hallucinated the entire thing. I had to have, but Luka’s face told me I hadn’t. He’d relived that day without even knowing how it’d happened. I can’t even explain why it would happen like that for him.

It must’ve jogged something for him, too. No sooner had he rejoined me that he whispered the name of a hospital. He felt sure it was the one he’d been taken to.

It didn’t take long before we came to their doors. I couldn’t stop trembling as I walked through those doors and went to find someone who could help me find him.

We were close. I could feel the change in Luka’s energy. We’d come to the end of our time together.

It took a bit of convincing, but I soon learned they’d transferred him to some long-term care facility nearby. He’s been there this whole time, mere blocks from my apartment. So close yet so far.

I asked him if he was ready. I had to know he wanted to make his decision or wait. He’d looked so torn as he’d looked at me, diary. I know he wanted to stay with me, but he also knew I wouldn’t ask that of him.

I wanted to. Oh, how I wanted to, but I did it. I kept silent when he asked me if he should stay. I didn’t beg him to stay like I really wanted to. My heart is broken, but he’s where he needs to be.

We found him. He’s no longer a ghost stuck in limbo.

Now, I just hope I haven’t lost him forever.

Please say I haven’t lost him forever.

-Marinette


	6. Awake

 

Dear Diary,

It’s been three months since I said goodbye to Luka. I miss him.

I tried to visit him a few times after we found him at that long-term facility, but it wasn’t the same. After Juleka and their mother arrived, I didn’t feel right dropping by. I mean, for all they know, I don’t even know him. I barely remember him from before he was a ghost.

I know they said it was fine, but I still couldn’t. Seeing him like that proved too hard.

I want the guy I’d met back. The one who teased and laughed with me. The one who comforted me even when I should’ve been the one to comfort him. He was amazing and sweet.

And, here I am, feeling sorry for myself.

Maybe I should visit him again. Check on him.

Maybe it’ll even help. Who knows? It can’t hurt, right?

-Marinette

 

00000

 

Dear Diary,

You’ll never believe it. I still don’t believe it.

I did what I said I was going to. I went to see him today, to check on him.

I never thought I’d walk into his room and find him sitting up and talking. Oh, he was talking to his sister and mother as if he hadn’t been gone from their lives so long.

His eyes are blue. I hadn’t thought they’d be blue. They’re so beautiful. He’s beautiful.

Oh, his smile. How could I forget his smile?

The one he wore when he spotted me in the doorway, I’ll never forget that smile for as long as I live.

He remembered me. I could see it in the way he stared at me before he smiled.

I think I blushed. My cheeks sure felt as though I blushed when he smiled at me. They’re still warm, diary, if I’m being completely honest.

Thinking about him makes them warm up.

I may have stumbled over my words and my feet, too. I remember stumbling a bit when I walked into his room.

No one seemed to mind though. I know I didn’t.

Oh, I’m just so happy he’s awake, diary. He’s awake and okay. Maybe even better than okay. I don’t know exactly, but I’m going to find out tomorrow. I’m going to visit him again tomorrow. I promised I would.

There’s no way I’d break that promise. He’d looked so hopeful when he asked me to come back and see him. I couldn’t even form the word ‘no’ if I’d wanted to. I didn’t want to, diary. I would’ve stayed the night with him if he’d asked.

He didn’t, but I don’t mind. He needs to spend time with his family. They’ve been missing him far longer than I have.

Besides, if I’m not mistaken, I might have more time with him soon. I hope so anyway.

He’s back. That’s what matters.

-Marinette


	7. New Chapter

 

Dear Diary,

I can’t believe it’s finally happening. We’re moving back to Paris. Paris!

As much as I’ve enjoyed our time in New York City, I’m so ready to go home. I miss my parents and my friends. I know Luka does, too.

It’s been four years since we’ve met. I can’t believe how the time has passed. Wonderful times, too.

Oh, I can’t wait to touch down on French soil tomorrow. I have a surprise for Luka waiting at Alya’s. I would’ve asked my parents, but they’re not big on pets above the bakery. Plus, Alya loves the little puppy almost as much as I think Luka will love him. She promised to get his collar and tags for me before we got home.

Being with Luka has been a wonderful adventure, diary, and I can’t imagine where I’d be if I hadn’t met him that fateful night. He makes every day happy and full of joy, just because he’s there. I can’t imagine my life without him in it.

It turns out I’d been right about the guitar, too. He plays the most magical songs. It’s almost like he has some innate ability to see into your soul and write the music there, waiting for him to discover. He played my heart song not long after he got out of the facility and had access to a guitar. He’d said he hadn’t been able to stop thinking about it since he’d met me.

It was beautiful, diary. He made me feel beautiful as he played it, his smile teasing at his lips. Oh, I’d missed that smile so much in the time we’d been separated. That’s in the past, thankfully. I don’t know if I could handle being apart from him again.

I haven’t run into another ghost since him, but I’m not disappointed with that. I’ve had enough of those type of adventures in truth.

No, I want to experience new adventures with Luka and only Luka. No more paranormal stuff for me. Thank you!

I’m ready to see what my future holds. With Luka by my side, I’m ready to face any challenges thrown my way.

What a future it’s going to be. I just know it’s going to be great.

-Marinette

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](http://scribblingmama.tumblr.com)


End file.
